


Late Playdates

by BigTimeMoch



Series: Rhink en tu idioma [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spanish Translation, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: La tienda donde trabaja Rhett contrata a un chico nuevo y los asigna el ultimo turno.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink en tu idioma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617817
Kudos: 3





	Late Playdates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Playdates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189477) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> Muchisimas gracias a its_mike_kapufty por dejarme traducir una de sus hermosas historias.

Hay una primera impresión (o algo así) que Link no puede quitar de su carrete de momentos vergonzosos para antes de dormir. El alto extraño, con todo y su plaquita con nombre, tenía un dominio tan veterano sobre el puesto que acababa de obtener que lo único que Link pudo ofrecer fue un:

—Hola. ¿Hola, como estas? Hola. 

Tres saludos de más y eso marcó la pauta de trabajar en silencio incómodo. 

Pero la camaradería es una cosa rara y maleable; dos personas pueden estar cerrando la tienda juntos en silencio día tras día, atrincherados por el salario mínimo y el miedo a probar la personalidad de otros, hasta que algo tan inocuo como un pulpo de peluche posado para que parezca que está rapeando basta para romper la norma con risitas incrédulas. 

Rhett señala al peluche con propósito en el estante, seguro de que ya había limpiado ahí, y alcanza a ver los últimos momentos de la sonrisa de Link cuando lo voltea a ver. 

—Tu hiciste eso…?

—No, güey, así es él. Déjalo vivir. 

Minutos después en su último rondín, Link encuentra un gato de felpa sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y sus "manos" en la cadera. 

—Parece que le falta un cigarro —Link se ríe del diseño que eligió Rhett, y es lindo cuando Rhett se ríe con él. 

Los días pasan más rápido después de eso, y sus jueguitos con los animales de peluche se vuelven más groseros, pero los deja abiertos a algo menos incómodo que _Hola. ¿Hola, como estas? Hola_. 

* * *

No hay escasez de desastres que recoger después de días enteros de niños destruyendo demos, aunque algunas tareas son peores que otras: como la vez que Rhett encuentra una explosión de Legos en la mesa para jugar. Suspira profundamente, porque se está haciendo tarde y le duele la espalda, pero se arrodilla y comienza a limpiar a mano la dispersión de juguetitos.

No voltea a ver cuándo su compañero de turno lo encuentra, pero ve sus pies en su periferia. Debe de tomarle unos momentos el prepararse mentalmente para tal tarea, pero eventualmente se agacha para ayudarlo (gracias a dios). No pasan ni dos minutos cuando Link ya construyó un pequeño avión mal armado que sigue desmoronándose en sus largos dedos. 

Y es tonto, y Rhett esta exhausto y de malas, pero cuando Link vuela el avioncito para estrellarlo contra su nariz, es _imposible_ no dejar que eso le levante el ánimo. Tensión e ira olvidadas, Rhett construye un pequeño caballo con los bloques mientras se quedan en silencio, embonando piezas y jugando como niños tímidos de kínder. 

Antes de que se den cuenta, ya se quedaron dos horas después del cierre de la tienda y Rhett se olvidó de su dolor de espalda. 

No significa nada, y Rhett lo hace discretamente, pero se lleva a casa el avioncito mal hecho de Link y lo guarda en su buró. Un poco de pegamento lo mantendría entero, pero la poca integridad estructural es parte de su encanto. 

* * *

Donde el corporativo les pide que sean deferentes, ellos aprenden a ser auténticos juntos cuando los clientes ya se fueron y la playlist para cerrar empieza. Link nunca creyó que le empezaría a gustar la banda Semisonic. 

La carrilla y las bromas les vienen naturalmente. 

Link limpia estantes una noche, pero las cosas siguen cayéndose una y otra vez. Está un poco irritado y considerando decirles a los jefes que hay un problema de seguridad para los clientes cuando ve una sombra deslizándose por la parte de atrás de la fila. 

Rhett está del otro lado, empujando juguetes. 

Con una sonrisa malvada, Link avienta al piso la tiara que estaba sosteniendo y marcha hacia con él con una risa apenas contenida. 

—Tu!

Descubierto, Rhett suelta un chillido de sorpresa y empieza a reírse, alejándose de su castigo, pero Link corre hacia él y lo golpea de juego unas cuantas veces en el brazo. Los golpes son suaves y no tienen ninguna amenaza o causan daño real, pero aun así Rhett agarra las dos muñecas de Link para detenerlo. Esto pone a Link más nervioso de lo que debería. 

Los pone a _los dos_ más nerviosos de lo que debería, y piensan de manera independientemente en ese fugaz momento de contacto por muchos días, ninguno sin decir nada. 

* * *

Es difícil saber qué tipo de relación tienen después de ese incidente. Son compañeros de trabajo; es todo lo que Link puede decir con seguridad. 

Pero luego Rhett menciona casualmente en un día un poco lento:

—Güey, ojalá pudiéramos tomar nuestros descansos juntos

¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Qué piensa que va a pasar? ¿Es porque Rhett quiere pedirle a Link que le comparta su snack de la máquina expendedora, o es para quejarse de los clientes, o es únicamente porque es Link con quien pasaría el tiempo, fuera del trabajo y eso es el atractivo...?

Tal vez no estaría tan fuera de lugar invitarlo a salir a algún lado. 

Una película de super héroes sale a cines con una línea de juguetes, y justo antes de cerrar una noche escuchan a un papá decirle a otro que en realidad está muy buena. Es una oportunidad. 

Link intenta sonar causal. 

—Si es tan buena, tal vez deberíamos ir a verla —sugiere, pero Rhett solo resopla. 

—No quiero ver cosas que me recuerdan al trabajo afuero del trabajo, güey. 

Y ya. 

* * *

Link debió haber leído mal su… amistad, si es que a eso llega. 

Después de unos cuantos cierres de tienda inusualmente silenciosos, Link confiesa. 

—He estado pensando… en cambiarme al turno de la mañana. 

Y Rhett deja de arreglar los juguetes de Melissa y Doug y lo mira fijamente hasta que sus ojos caen al suelo lentamente, pensando. 

Link solo puede soportar el silencio un rato. Carraspea. 

—¿Qué piensas?

—No quiero que hagas eso. —Rhett afirma, rápidamente regresando su atención a los juguetes. —Me gusta cerrar contigo. Haces el trabajo divertido. 

—Sip… trabajo. —Link murmura. ¿En serio es el único lugar donde su compañía vale algo? ¿Solo sirve para amenorar la carga de un mundo capitalista? Suspirando, organiza kits para hacer slime, haciéndolo a medias por primera vez. 

Rhett titubea. 

—Alguna vez jugaste con estos de niño? —Rhett pregunta, tomando un rompecabezas de madera.

—No realmente. 

—Pues yo sí. Tenía muchísimos. 

—Cool. 

—Cual era tu juguete preferido? 

Link lo piensa un poco y muerde su cachete. 

—Me gustaban mucho las muñecas Cabbage Patch. Ya sé, raro. 

—No es tan raro. Juguetes son juguetes, nada más. —Rhett dice, como si no tuvieran que decirle eso a diario a los papás que entran en pánico por los roles de genero por lo menos una vez al día. 

—Y compañeros de trabajo son eso, nada más. —Link murmura. Se supone que es entre dientes, pero basándose en como Rhett deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y lo mira de reojo, tal vez no lo fue. 

* * *

La siguiente noche, Link está terminando lo último de sus deberes, reportando daños en la oficina y regresando llaves a su lugar. Su petición de cambio de turno duerme en su bolsillo trasero, esperando unos cuantos minutos más antes de que Link pueda deslizarlo en el buzón de su gerente. 

Rhett entra a la oficina y solo se queda ahí en la puerta, callado. 

—Ya casi termino. —Link murmura, pero cuando lo voltea a ver, nota que Rhett parece… nervioso. Sin aliento. —Amm. Estas…

—No te cambies a la mañana. —presiona Rhett, retorciendo con las manos el borde de su camiseta. Su cara se está volviendo rosa, y Link lo parpadea estúpidamente, mirándolo. 

—¿Qué…?

—Por favor no cambies de turno. Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo. Es que- No me refería a _ti_ , el otro día- cuando dije que no quería ver cosas del trabajo afuera del trabajo. Tú no eres una “cosa del trabajo”— Rhett balbucea para explicar, tropezándose con sus palabras—. Pero… me gusta cuando lo eres. 

Link aprieta sus labios fuertemente y siente el ardor en sus mejillas. Golpea su pluma en el escritorio. 

—O-okay. No me voy a cambiar, Rhett. 

Rhett se queda en la puerta. 

—No?

—No —. Link señala con la cabeza al papeleo. —Es que- Creí que no te caía bien, es todo —él suspira, y Rhett se infla con indignación. 

—Me caes muy bien. Haces que este tipo de trabajo… haces que este tipo de _vida_ sea más fácil de soportar—, murmura. 

Y honestamente eso es gracioso, porque es exactamente como Link describiría lo que siente por Rhett. 

Link rompe la petición de cambio de turno, y las cosas vuelven a cómo eran antes.

* * *

Cuando un nuevo cargamento de patinetas llega, es obvio que Rhett tiene que ser un presumido y usar una que un niño malcriado abrió. Recorre dos pasillos, gritando y festejando mientras Link voltea los ojos, hasta que la patineta sale volando de sus pies, estrellándolo contra un display de Webkinz y bañando al adulto en pequeños unicornios y pingüinos de ojos saltones. Link corre a su lado y encuentra a Rhett con la misma expresión del diminuto pajarito que cayó en su cabello. 

Link iba con la intención de preguntarle si estaba bien. En cambio, se muere de risa. 

Link se inca, una mano en el muslo de Rhett para el equilibrio mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. El shock the Rhett se convierte en risas humilladas, y el golpecito vengativo que le da al brazo de Link se convierte en una caricia suave antes de que se dé cuenta. 

Al día siguiente, Link llega temprano y compra el pajarito Webkin para ponerlo en su buró en casa. 

* * *

Es al inicio de un turno de martes cualquiera que Rhett insiste. 

—Tienes que venir conmigo a mi carro cuando cerremos. 

—Vamos a ir a algún lado? —Link pregunta con media sonrisa. 

Rhett simplemente sonríe con más fuerza y canturrea.

—Ya verás. —antes de irse casi flotando a ayudar clientes. 

La tarde pasa enteramente muy lento, y todo el rato a Link le urge salir de trabajar. La oportunidad de hacer _cualquier cosa_ nueva con Rhett es un prospecto emocionante, no importa a donde vayan. Así que es un tipo de tortura especial el soportar las mismas preguntas banales: _¿Tienen patines del diablo? ¿Cuándo llega la nueva Monster High? ¿Podemos sacarlo de la caja para probarlo antes de que lo compremos?_ Con la tienda tan llena y un desastre después de otro, Link ni siquiera tiene tiempo de presionar a Rhett para que le diga que le espera cuando terminen. 

Finalmente, las puertas son cerradas y están en el estacionamiento. Link es el más emocionado, brincoteando junto a Rhett y esperando no necesitar sus llaves del carro por una hora o dos. Primeras veces están adelante, después de todo. 

Rhett tiene una sonrisa enorme cuando llegan a su carro y levanta un dedo. 

—‘Perame tantito. —Se agacha al asiento del pasajero y Link lo imagina quitando cosas para hacer suficiente espacio para su compañía. 

Pero cuando Rhett se para, está sosteniendo algo en las dos manos, iluminado solo por el alumbrado público. 

—¡Ta da! —Se lo ofrece a Link. 

Es… una muñeca Cabbage Patch. 

Link mira boquiabierto, la sonrisa borrándosele del rostro mientras toma los detalles en cuenta: la tela raída y algo manchada, los humildes ojos de botón, el cabello deshilachado. 

—¿Qué? —resopla, riéndose un poco y tomándola con dedos cuidadosos. —¿Por qué tienes esto?

—Es para ti. —Rhett anuncia felizmente, y Link levanta su mirada a él con boca seca. 

—¿...para mí?

—Si. ¡Sorpresa!

—No vendemos esta edición, —Link nota, volteándola en sus mandos. Es vieja, eso es seguro. 

—La compre en Ebay. Es una del año que naciste. 

—Rhett—. Link susurra. Hay un extraño nudo en su garganta, pero no es por tristeza o culpa. Esta caliente y vivo, y no lo puede tragar. —¿Trabajamos en una tienda de juguetes, y pagaste un montón más solo para comprarme una antigua…?

—Te dije, —Rhett se recarga en su carro, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. —no se trata de la tienda. Somos más que el dónde nos vemos todos los días, güey. Y, este… pensé que te gustaría. 

Hay mucho que decir, y nada de eso puede rodear el nudo en la garganta de Link. Abraza la muñeca contra su pecho con cuidado, mira a los ojos a Rhett y desea que pudiera poner en palabras lo que esto significa, o saber cómo siquiera empezar a preguntar si los mismos sentimientos están detrás el dar el regalo que el recibirlo. 

Rhett solo sonríe. 

Se endereza y saca las manos de sus bolsillos, las usa para alizar las arrugas de su camiseta. Y la forma en que sus acciones se transforman, de pretender formalidad con dedos entumecidos a apresurarse hacia delante para atrapar la cara de Link y estrellar sus labios, resecos contra suaves, es casi nada y todo al mismo tiempo. 

Link deja la muñeca en el pavimento para tomar todo lo que puede, solo sintiéndose un poquito mal que la maltratada muñeca recibirá un poco más de maltrato mientras él y Rhett exploran los deseos ignorados del otro bajo la tenue luz del estacionamiento. 

Al final Link no necesitó sus llaves para nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas que el autor no supo cómo incluir en la historia pero que quiso compartir de todos modos. 
> 
> >Rhett se pone un sombrero gracioso de uno de los estantes y dos días después Link le tiene que lavar el pelo con shampoo especial mientras le hecha carrilla por ser un hombre de 30 años con piojos  
> >Los dos se ponen intensos mientras se besan en la bodega y Rhett de chiste le cubre los ojos a un Furby. Link se ríe tan fuerte que tienen que parar.  
> >Los dos jugando carreritas con Hot Wheels.  
> >Link se entera que Rhett tiene un closet lleno de peluches en su casa. Cuando le pregunta a Rhett por qué, aprende que Rhett por lo regular duerme con ellos, pero le dio pena que Link los viera. Link dice “a la chingada” y le ayuda a Rhett a construir una montaña con ellos en la cama para dormir encima de ellos.


End file.
